Episode 35
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 36|Next Episode -->]] Date: January 23rd, 2009 Length: 2:13:26 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): None Intro: King of the Hill Quote of the week: "Aerith's death doesn't have anywhere near the same level of emotional impact now. Oh look, a chick made out of triangles got stabbed... by another chick made out of triangles." Closing Words: "My mother died giving blowjobs on the internet." Closing Song: '''The Replacements - Can't Hardly Wait ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Games we want announced in 2009 *14 skateboarding games forgotten by time *The first black videogame character *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Velvet Assassin Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"Please don't break my hymen with that crystal." **Like when I told Eric I played Naruto when I reviewed it, I didn't. **Sex creates babies. ***Mikel "That's a bit of a stretch." **I hate the PS3, I wear panties, and I accepted cash from Microsoft. **"I'll give you instructions on how to make a prism vagina." **"I want a porn game that legitmately works my boner." **A man with no teeth screaming at a trash can from 50 feet away. (Joe Montana's Sports Talk Football) **On the Genesis' speech capabilities: "When someone talks on the Genesis it sounds like a man with no teeth screaming in a trashcan from 50 feet away." **As the Sea Captain from The Simpsons: "Arr! You just pulled a Christ Air!" **Final Fantasy IV It's going back in time and writing about games that we read about. **Final Fantasy VII The star from the Dire Straits got killed. **"And their ovens? **If you want me to recognize you please be a different character. **Kids figure out to send your address. If you send an address First Name: Last Name: you will be banned. **If you cowered in fear in front of a Nintendo Zapper you don't deserve to live. *Brett Elston **"You can own a bat or a vampire wolf." **Writing to teenagers when I was a teenager reading it. **I have a huge raging erection for the future. **What's wrong with the Dutch? **Professor Murder? Watch yuor Mr. Show kids. **I hade Cinemax and HBO, so I didn't need Leisure Suit Larry. **How can I be a pedophile? That's a ridculous assumption to make when I was working at Toys R Us. **Playing Pong in 3p. **Was a Pokemon Gym Leader at his Toys R Us. Got a shirt for it. ***Leagues every Saturday, but sucked ass because parents lied and tried to get his friend fired. ****A parent defending douche kid voiced by Antista: "This Charmander totally kicked his ass!" *Mikel Reparaz **"Metroid Zero: Camelfoot Edition." **In this version she has a beard but she's still a woman. **Fuck off, can't talk right now. Holy Shit! **A Dutch Uncle? **Donald Duck and Ass Magic Land. **I was a sideshow attraction. **Great another corpse to fuck to death. Question of the Week 19: Biggest lie you told about games and achievements? *Brett Elston: Lied about having a black and dark blue zapper for NES. If any kid brought an orange zapper, he threw it out. **Chris Antista: "If anyone believed the zapper was a gun, they should be dead." *Mikel Reparaz: Rehashed the stories of Super Mario Brothers 8 in Japanand Castlevania 5 in 1987. Also lied about Leisure Suit Larry to play it. *Charlie Barratt: Mainly lied to his parents to play games. Link: Episode 35 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 36|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009